The Xindi Paradox
"The Xindi Paradox" was the sixty-sixth Star Trek Online: Literary Challenge and the first challenge of 's Season 9.5. It contained three segmented challenges within it. Challenge #1 - The Xindi Paradox "The Xindi Paradox" (which shares the title of its Star Trek Online: Literary Challenge) was the first of three sub-categorized challenges within the overall challenge. It was posted by Star Trek Online Forum community manager pwecaptainsmirk. :Starfleet Command has ordered your crew to undergo an unusual mission. A familiar figure from Starfleet's past has appeared onboard your ship following a Priority One communication directly from Admiral Quinn... and Franklin Drake, a known Section 31 Operative. Your orders, to assist "Crewman Daniels" stop a direct threat to the timestream from an unknown enemy who, according to Daniels, plans to return to the Xindi homeworld in the year 2033 to stop the destruction of the Xindi Avian race. Your mission, travel back in time to stop this temporal incursion and maintain the timeline at all costs. In order to protect the future, you and your crew must allow the genocide of an entire race of the Xindi species to assure that history repeats itself, and to ensure that Starfleet doesn't loose one of it's most valuable allies in this new period of Xindi cooperation. Starfleet can not afford to loose the experimental technology the Xindi have supplied us in our new offensives against the looming threat of the Iconians. Upon arrival in 2033, your Com Officer reports an incoming hail from an Xindi Avian Escort, whose Captain has offered to their assistance in escorting you to their homeworld. Entries *"The Xindi Paradox" by Hawku Challenge #2 - In the Beginning "In the Beginning" was the second of three challenges within the overall challenge. It was written by Star Trek Online Forum user jonsills. :Jim Kirk wanted to live up to the legacy of his father, George Samuel Kirk. :Jean-Luc Picard used to look into the starry skies over his family's vineyard, and dream. :Ben Sisko was driven by a destiny he didn't understand, and fought for years when it was finally revealed to him. :What led your captain to join Starfleet? And what drove him/her/it to the center seat? Entries * "From Bajor to the Black" by Challenge #3 - Episode ReWrite - DS9 - The Magnificent Ferengi" "Episode ReWrite - DS9 - The Magnificent Ferengi" was the third and final of the three challenges within the overall challenge. It was posted by Star Trek Online Forum community manager pwecaptainsmirk. : - - In Quark's Bar, Quark celebrates an incoming shipment of Syrup of squill, but it is short-lived. An incoming message from Grand Nagus Zek from Ferenginar informs him of something unexpected. Searching for his brother, he finds Rom working in an access tube and gives him troubling news: Their mother Ishka has been captured by the Dominion. What's worse, Zek wants Quark to rescue her. Quark must now hire a group of commandos to undertake a rescue mission into the heart of Dominion controlled territory to rescue his moogie. But what brave crew would undertake such a mission? When the reward could be the unending latinum supply of the Grand Negus himself... who could refuse? External links *Literary Challenge #66: The Xindi Paradox on the Arc Forums **Literary Challenge #66 - Xindi Paradox - Discussion Thread Category:Star Trek Online